mushroom_kingdom_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
List of MKS tier lists
This is a list of the MKS Tier Lists. v0.6 This was the very first tier list of MKS. For the most part it was well received in terms of concept and placements overall, but it had to be changed. v0.6.1 There was a lot of demand for Petey being in the S tier, and I came to notice his amazing mobility, good projectile, and good power overall; but due to his large size I didn't want to, so I bumped him up to the top of the A tier, which seemed fair. I was also informed by another user that WwwWario is a weak character, so he dropped 4 places, causing Luigi to be at 7th. Peach and Shadow Mario also switched places. Shadow Mario mostly got up near the top of the A tier because he's my favorite character XD. So I was a little biased with his placement, and I thought about it and he's still good, but not as good as I thought, so he dropped 1. However, the part I found myself thinking about the most was where Fawful and Dr. Mario were placed. I didn't know if Fawful should be ahead or behind Dr. Mario, but then I noticed that Fawful has better specials and a better dash attack, while Dr. Mario's only good moves are his aerial, Super Jump, and Megavitamin special. v0.7 (old) This one was quite a nightmare to think over, but I eventually got it all done. Nearly every single character felt different due to the newly added effect of air dodging. The addition of Geno was not only one of the hardest decisions, but also one of the most surprising. He has amazing spacing abilities which can out-space nearly the entire cast, amazing mobility to back it up, and while his aerial may seem really bad at first, I found a way to work around it, thus placing him 2nd on the list, thus causing Bowser to drop 1 and Wart to fall 3. Waluigi remains first on the tier list, however. This is because despite his annoying startup lag in his infamous Piranha Plant, his spacing is now even better with his tennis racket (which I will explain in his updated attributes page). Jumps and buffs of other characters were common for most characters, which is why Wario dropped 5 spots because he felt relatively unchanged and is overall really slow. But one of the major jumps is Kamek, who rose 3 spots due to having a slightly better working Teleport flash and an aerial attack which can now combo into itself, plus he's now the greatest character for comboing. Donkey Kong also jumped into the newly added low tier (in purple) into 17, finally getting a buff that he deserved. Bowser Jr. also got a significant buff due to the absence of the lag that he used to have in his specials. Petey also has a significantly faster headbutt attack and his spin attack is better for comboing. Yoshi was once again supported by the version's new physics and rose 2 into the newly extended A tier. Toad also went up 1 spot, but only because he had a decent matchup against Geno due to the fact that Toad is the only character faster than Geno. But the greatest jump by far is Fawful. Every little aspect that was considered bad in v0.6 was either buffed, removed, or became better (except for his poor mobility). The startup on his Stargun is shorter, he is now more knockback orientated (most notably in his swipe attack), and the terrible range in his jab is now buffed as well, therefore he no longer possesses the worst jab in the game (that title now goes to Dr. Mario). He's still weak and slow, but at least his moves are better and he still has the amazing specials he's always had. But while Fawful has the largest jump, WwwWario has the largest drop, going from 8th all the way down to 16th. This is because of his slow jab, bad projectile, and being a weak character in general. Peach also received a fairly large drop, being the only character who wasn't even semi-benefited by the use of air dodging, meaning she can't juggle opponents as easily with her golf club (but she can still juggle with her high kick). While these characters may be fine to some people, Dr. Mario at last place may be severely punishing for me. He's becoming a more popular character, yes, but his moveset I just find so terrible (with a couple exceptions) and somehow got nerfed in my eyes. But remember, a character's place in a tier list should never mean that you should/shouldn't play as that character; you still have the freedom of choosing who you like better. Other changes: Luigi fell 3, E. Gadd fell 2, and Mario moved down 1. v0.7.1 This list was the first voted tier list. This list is not just my opinion but of 10-20 people (still not much but it's something :P ) It's the same version of MKS so the things above (0.7 old) are still true (expept for the numbers will change that soon). v0.7.2 This was the first tier list that NilZAR and I created on our own compromises. I personally don't think that DK is the worst, but Nil does, and for good reason I will admit, so he stays in dead last. Luigi is no longer at the bottom of the A tier, as that now goes to Fawful. Dr. Mario moved down to the top of the D tier which put E. Gadd in the C tier. Geno and Kamek switched places, Wart jumped ahead of both, S. Mario jumped 5, Mario fell 4, Peach moved up 1 , WwwWario fell 1, Bowser Jr. fell 2, and Wario rose 1. V0.8 The list goes as follows: Due to this being made on the release date of v0.9, explanations will not be explained here. V0.9 The new DK sprite definitely buffed his speed, but at a cost of some range and a smaller projectile hitbox. However, he still retains his damage proportions and improved his combo game significantly. The inclusion of Midbus, while not as hard to decide as v0.8, still had some interesting priorities in his moveset, such as a lingering hitbox in his down special. Luigi's Firewalling game was buffed since it can now go down and diagonally off of a wall. Mario's fell 3 partly because of his Firewalling being nerfed and didn't encourage mixups as much as previous versions. Geno was nerfed due to the more rushdown based metagame, and his Geno Beam being way too short. Wart and Peach went down for the same reason Wario went down in V0.7: they've remained unchanged since their first appearance, and their true flaws have finally bee significant. WwwWario went up due to his faster speed, Bowser Jr. went down 4, KBB, E. Gadd, Dr. Mario, Petey, and Koopa all went down 1, Shy Guy fell 2, and various others rose up some. Position changes 1. Waluigi ------- +/- 0 2. Petey --------- +2 3. Bowser ------- +/- 0 4. Wart ''' ---------- -'''2 5. Geno (new) 6.' 'Kamek' '--------- +3 7. Yoshi ---------- +4 8. Luigi '----------- '-1 9. S. Mario '------ '-2 10. Fawful '------- '+4 11. Peach '-------- '-6 12. Mario '--------- '+/- 0 13. Bowser Jr. '--- '+4 ' 14. 'WwwWario '-- '-6 15. Wario '--------- '-2 16. Toad '---------- '+/- 0 17. E Gadd '-------- '-7 18. Dr. Mario '----- '-3 19. Koopa '--------- '+/- 0 20. Donkey Kong '- '-3 Tier organizations For now, here are the terms for a spot in the tier list: * SS tier: Top Tier * S tier: Very High Tier * A tier: High Tier * B tier: Middle Tier * C tier: Low Tier * D tier: Bottom Tier Trivia * There is also a tier list for v.0.5, but due to unawareness of this wiki, it couldn't be shown here. * These tier list sections are inspired by Smash Bros. Though unlike Smash Bros, there hasn't been so much controversy over these lists' existences. * '''Bowser (S) '''is the only character who has been in the same tier for all tier lists, not counting King Bob-omb, Diddy Kong, and Shy Guy. * There is a backroom for the making of these tier lists. Category:List